Bebek Yahud Hakk-ı Karar - Mehmet Akif Ersoy- Safahat
Bizim Cemîle Ferîde'yle bir sabah gelerek, "Unutma beybaba, akşam birer hotozlu bebek, Getir, kuzum... " dediler. Ben de kızların keyfi Kırılmasın diye reddetmedim şu teklîfi. Kiraz dudaklı, üzüm gözlü, inci dişli, iki Edâlı yosma getirdim. Aman o akşamki, Sevinme hâlini bir görmeliydi yavruların! Durup oturmadılar hiç, dedim: "Yatın da yarın, Bütün gün oynayınız... "Nerde! Kim yatar? O gece, - Yemekte sızmaya me'lûf olan - Ferîde'mce Kabûl olunmıyacak söz olursa, yatmaktı. Yatar mı hiç? O nasıl hisli bir yumurcaktı. Ferîde'nin yaşı beş yok; Cemîle'ninki yedi; Şu var ki, abla hanım pek hanım tavırlı idi. Büyük kız oynadı bir parça, sonradan yattı; Küçük sabâha kadar hep bebeğ’ni hoplattı. Ne ninniden alıyormuş, ne öyle hoppaladan... "Işıl ışıl bakıyor â! bebek değil, afacan!" Sabaha karşı tükenmiş mecâli yavrucuğun: Mışıl mışıl uyuyor... Değmeyin aman uyusun. Benim bulunmadığım bir zamanda kız uyanır; Bebeği uyutmak için evde üç saat kapanır. - Aman da pek yaramaz, uyku sıçramış başına. Bakın beşik de getirdim, bakın yatar mı şuna? Yatar mısın seni maymun? Kapar mısın gözünü? Acık da dinlesen olmaz mı annenin sözünü? Kapandı işte gözün... Oh, şimdi artık yat! Bebek ne yaptı bilinmez ki, sonradan, pat pat, Dayak sadâları akseylemiş öbür odaya, Güzel güzel uyumuş olsa kız da dövmez ya. Gelince akşama, baktım, Ferîde pek düşkün. Durur mu, ablası? Ben sormadan atıldı: - Bugün Ne yaptı, beybaba, bilsen... Zavallıcık bebeğe? - Ne yaptı? - Dövdü bir âlâ, sonunda kırdı. - Niye? -Bilir miyim, ona sor... Kız, getir bebeğ’ni hadi! Ferîde kaçtı yanımdan, getirmek istemedi. Çiçek çıkarmışa dönmüş, getirdiler ki, yüzü; Birer kafes gibi kalmış o kuş bakışlı gözü. Başında saçtan eser yok, ayak topal, kollar Omuzdan oynamıyor, kim bilir, ne illeti var? O kanlı canlı bebek şimdi işte bir kötürüm.. - Bu ölmüş artık ayol, göm, götür de, hem ne ölüm. Ferîde kaldı bebeksiz, Cemîle'ninki fakat, Güzel güzel duruyor, olmuyor ne kör, ne sakat. Günün birinde berâberce oynuyorlarken, Alıp Ferîde hazin bir niyâz tavrı hemen - Bebeğ’ni ver, acıcık oynayım, kuzum abla... Demez mi? Kız ne diyor?.. Galibâ: - İnâyet ola! Verir miyim sana ben hiç bebeğ’mi, yağma mı var? - Hasislik etme kızım, ver! - Alırsa sonra kırar: - Nasıl kırar a canım? Etme oynasın, veriver! - Olur mu beybaba? - Elbet olur: - Kırarsa eğer? - Yarın sabah sana ben başka bir bebek alırım. Bizim müdâhaleden sonra, "Oyna al bakalım!.. " Deyip Feride'ye kerhen uzattı kız bebeği. Ferîde'nin yüzü gülmüştü, baktım, iy’den iyi. Sevindi, oynadı, lâkin bu müsteâr sürûr Süreksiz oldu... Ver artık! -Acık, daha, ne olur!.. - Bakındı beybaba? - Kız, ver de sonradan yine al, Mal olmaz insana, âdet değil, emânet mal. Tekerrür etti birazdan şu yolda aynı niyâz: - Bebeğni ver yine olmaz mı? Oynayım. - Olmaz!... Ben iltimâsı dirîğ etmedim ikinci sefer: - Çok oldu beybaba, ya! Sonra her zaman ister! - Demin de aldı, hemen verdi, içlenir, yapma! Sen ablasın ne kadar olsa... -Başka vermem ama, Çabuk verirsen eğer al da oyna kız, haydi.. Ferîde'nin bu sefer keyfı pek yolundaydı. Epeyce dandiniler yaptı, hayli hoplattı; Bebek kolunda, hasırlarda bir zaman yattı. Fakat ne çâre! Gelip çattı vakt-i istirdâd, Kızın nazarları beyhûde etti istimdâd. Cemîle istedi ısrâr edip emânetini, Çocuk da verdi, fakat görmeliydi, hiddetini! Büyük kızın eziyordu gurûr-i ma’sûmu, Bebek elinde gezerken, şu tıfl-ı mahrûmu. Ağır gelir ona elbette karşıdan bakmak. Sokuldu bak yine, hiç şüphe yok ki: Yalvaracak, "Bebeğ’ni ver" diye, lâkin ben eylemem ibrâm. Hayır, değil bu edâ, bir edâ-yı istirhâm: "Bebeğ’mi ver!" demesin mi üçüncüsünde kıza. Meğer hukuk da bilirmiş bakın şu saygısıza!. | Bizim Cemile Feride'yle bir sabah gelerek, "Unutma beybaba, akşam birer hotozlu bebek, Getir, kuzum..." dediler. Ben de kızların keyfi Kırılmasın diye reddetmedim şu teklifi. Kiraz dudaklı, üzüm gözlü, inci dişli iki Edalı yosma getirdim. Aman o akşamki Sevinme halini bir görmeliydi yavruların! Durup oturmadılar hiç, dedim: "Yatın da yarın, Bütün gün oynayınız..." Nerde! Kim yatar? O gece, -Yemekte uyuyup kalmayı âdet eden- Feride'mce, Kabul olunmayacak söz olursa, yatmaktı. Yatar mı hiç? O nasıl hisli bir yumurcaktı. Feride'nin yaşı beş yok; Cemile'ninki yedi; Şu var ki, abla hanım pek hanım tavırlı idi. Büyük kız oynadı bir parça, sonradan yattı; Küçük sabaha kadar hep bebeğini hoplattı. Ne ninniden alıyormuş, ne öyle hoppaladan... "Işıl ışıl bakıyor â! bebek değil, afacan!" Sabaha karşı tükenmiş mecali yavrucuğun: Mışıl mışıl uyuyor... Değmeyin aman uyusun. Benim bulunmadığım bir zamanda kız uyanır; Bebeği uyutmak için evde üç saat kapanır. -Aman da pek yaramaz, uyku sıçramış başına. Bakın beşik de getirdim, bakın yatar mı şuna? Yatar mısın seni maymun? Kapar mısın gözünü; Acık da dinlesen olmaz mı annenin sözünü? Kapandı işte gözün... Oh, şimdi artık, yat! Bebek ne yaptı bilinmez ki, sonradan, pat pat, Dayak sesleri aksetmiş öbür odaya. Güzel güzel uyumuş olsa kız da dövmez ya. Gelince akşama, baktım, Feride pek düşkün. Durur mu ablası? Ben sormadan atıldı: -Bugün Ne yaptı, beybaba, bilsen... Zavallıcık bebeğe? -Ne yaptı? -Dövdü bir güzel, sonunda kırdı. -Niye? -Bilir miyim, ona sor... Kız, getir bebeğini hadi! Feride kaçtı yanımdan, getirmek istemedi. Çiçek çıkarmışa dönmüş, getirdiler ki, yüzü; Birer kafes gibi kalmış o kuş bakışlı gözü. Başında saçtan eser yok, ayak topal, kollar Omuzdan oynamıyor, kim bilir ne illeti var... O kanlı canlı bebek şimdi işte bir kötürüm... -Bu ölmüş artık ayol, göm, götür de, hem de ölüm! Feride kaldı bebeksiz, Cemile'ninki fakat, Güzel güzel duruyor; olmuyor ne kör ne sakat. Günün birinde beraberce oynuyorlarken, Bürünüp Feride hüzünlü bir yalvarış tavrına hemen, -Bebeğini ver,acıcık oynayım,kuzum abla.. Demez mi? Kız ne diyor?.. Galiba: -İnayet ola! Verir miyim sana ben hiç bebeğimi, yağma mı var? -Cimrilik etme kızım ver! -Alırsa sonra kırar. -Nasıl kırar a canım? Etme oynasın, veriver! -Olur mu beybaba? -Elbet olur. -Kırarsa eğer? -Yarın sabah sana ben başka bir bebek alırım. Bizim müdahaleden sonra, "Oyna al bakalım..." Deyip Feride'ye istemeyerek uzattı kız bebeği. Feride'nin yüzü gülmüştü, baktım, iyiden iyi. Sevindi, oynadı, fakat bu emanet sevinç Süreksiz oldu... -Ver artık! -Acık daha, ne olur!.. Baksana beybaba? -Kız, ver de sonra yine al, Mal olmaz insana, âdet değil, emanet mal. Tekrarlandı birazdan şu yolda aynı yalvarma: -Bebeğini ver yine olmaz mı? Oynayım. -Olmaz!... Ben arka çıkmayı esirgemeden ikinci sefer. -Çok oldu beybaba, ya! Sonra her zaman ister! -Demin de aldı, hemen verdi, içlenir, yapma! Sen ablasın ne kadar olsa... -Başka vermem ama, Çabuk verirsen eğer al da oyna kız, haydi... Feride'nin bu sefer keyfi pek yolundaydı... Epeyce dandiniler yaptı, hayli hoplattı; Bebek kolunda, hasırlarda bir zaman yattı. Fakat ne çâre! Geri verme vakti gelip çattı, Kızın bakışları boş yere yardım aradı. Cemile istedi ısrar edip emanetini, Çocuk da verdi, fakat görmeliydi hiddetini! Büyük kızın eziyordu masum gururu, Bebek elinde gezerken, şu mahrum çocuğu. Ağır gelir ona elbette karşıdan bakmak. Sokuldu bak yine, hiç şüphe yok ki: Yalvaracak, "Bebeğini ver" diye, fakat ben artık zorlamam. Hayır, değil bu eda, bir yalvarma edası: "Bebeğimi ver!" demesin mi üçüncüsünde kıza? Meğer hukuk da bilirmiş bakın şu saygısıza!. | style="vertical-align: top"| Our Cemile with Feride came one morning, "Remember daddy,in the evening there will be a baby with luxury hat. Bring, honey… "they said. I also enjoy the girls I didn’t refuse the proposal to be unbroken. I brought two women with cherry-lipped,grape-eyed,pearl gear.Oh that evening Offspring had to see a state of jubilation! they didn’ sit. I said to sleep then tomorrow you the whole day "Where! Who lies? That night, Feride used to fall asleep at dinner, Have you lying? He brat how a more tender. She never lies down.What a sensible child? Feride is less than five years old; Cemile is at the age of seven; However, little lady sister were in their behavior. Older girls played a piece, then lay; Small one always hopped her baby until the morning. It doesn’t understand What lullabies is ', what hoppala is; Â is looking bright! Baby, not the naughty!" O my son out in the morning situation. Sleeping soundly ... don’t touch hold to sleep. My daughter wakes up, I’m no there; To sleep the baby waiting 3 hours at home. -Oh, that naughty little one sleeps,is awaeke now. Look, I brought in a barrel, you see something lying? Can you lie my monkey? Close your eyes; Let’s listen to the mother's word about something a little bit! Eyes closed here ... Oh, now no longer a yacht! What did Baby do nobody knows that, after that, put-put, Reverberate beating the other room sounds. The baby is even slept, I think she doesn’t beat it. As for the evening, I looked, Feride is very fond. Does the elder sister stops? I didn’t ask but she said: -Today What has he done, daddy, you knew ...? Poor baby! -What did she do? -Beat up a nice, finally she broke. -Why? -I don’t know, and ask her ... Girl, bring your baby come on! Feride ran by me, did not want to bring. Flower take out returned, they brought it down; Bird-eyed as he eyes up to a cage. No hair at the beginning of work, lame foot, arms Shoulder does not play, there ... who knows what the malady He is a cripple now the bloody baby live ... ohh! No longer this was death,bury Feride left without the baby, but Cemile's, Nice looks good, is not what you blind cripple. While they played together one day. Feride wrapped in a sad attitude of supplication immediately, Give me your baby, I play a little bit, my dear sister .. Can’t she say? what does that girl say? . I think: -Grace became. Can I give you my baby, I never, looting or problems? -Parsimony to give my daughter! -if she takes it, after she breaks. -How to break my dear? -To play, give dady, Is it ok? -It is certanly - I'll get another baby at tomorrow morning After our intervention, "Let's play “ Feride reluctantly handed the baby girl. Feride’s face is smiled, looked,well. Delighted, played, but the joy of this Was discontinuous ... -Give now! -Some plus, what happens .. Look dady? -Girl, give then take it again, People does not cost, is not customary, deposit goods. Same plea was repeated on the way soon: -Give your baby again, will you? Let’s play for. -No way! ... I with hold the second time to go back. -It was the dady, either! Then,he always wants! Recently well-received, immediately gave cry, do not! Although you are elder sister ... -But I don’t give more, if you get in quick, take and play girl, come on ... Feride was much pleasure on his way to a wedding this time ... sleeps quite a few did, quite dandle Baby on the arm, lay on thecarpet for a while. But what you care! Overtook the time came for extradition, Her gaze searched in vain for help. Cemile asked whether custody by insisting, Children also gave the fury, but had to see! crashed elder girl’s innocent pride, While visiting in the hands of baby, children deprived of these. Of course to look at how heavy it is. See stung again, there is no doubt: she is going to beg, "Give me her baby," she says, but I don’t force anymore. No, not this manner, an attitude of entreaty: "Give me my baby!" saying the girl third times ? We don't know unrespectfulperson who knows law | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |}